Ryanosa reveals his true colours
This is how Ryanosa reveals his true colours goes in episode 20 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. gives a confused look Sci-Ryan: Ryanosa? But I'm sure that Meg Spruce was the one to make it seem like Ryan Everfree is back, Odette. Odette: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: It was you who tried to scare everyone away? Ryanosa Daisy: I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Wawanakwa. Sci-Ryan: Odette. grabs Ryanosa's hand and her eyes turn white. She sees a memory of Chris making a deal with Human Filthy Rich and Ryanosa listening in on their conversation Chris McLean: Yeah. You can have the camp. It's all yours. Filthy Rich: You are much more kinder than my last costumer. Ryanosa Daisy: in Please. My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay! Filthy Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could? chuckles I don't think so. Chris McLean: Yeah. Come on, kiddo. Give the guy a chance. Ryanosa Daisy: P..Please! I... I... just need a little more time! Filthy Rich: Fine. I'll give ya till the end of the month. and Chris leave while Ryanosa starts to tear up Ryanosa Daisy: What'll I do? sobs saw sparkles in the sky and follows it to a mine Ryanosa Daisy: Huh? suddenly falls over Ryanosa Daisy: Oof. coughs Whoa. goes over to a rock holding different coloured geodes Ryanosa Daisy: What are those? I'll touch these. his hand on the geodes he feels a surge of magic as he tries to pull his hand off the rock Ryanosa Daisy: What's going on?! got free then saved by vines Ryanosa Daisy: Whoa. at the cabin Meg Spruce: You don't know what those are. Ryanosa Daisy: But, I know what they can do!his magic to make plants appear My sister taught me that! I can control thier power now! Meg Spruce: You don't know that for sure! Ryanosa Daisy: This is our camp, and it's being taken away! If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count! playback of the boat incident plays Katie: blows uses his magic and the plants push the boat along too fast boat crashes into the dock Ryanosa Daisy: Ohh. That's gonna leave a mark... to Meg Spruce Meg Spruce: You were using magic all over the place! Bertram had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to tell him to do?! Ryanosa Daisy: I just want you to tell Bertram he haven't told his friends that stupid story! walks off angry Meg Spruce: Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go! in reality, Odette's eyes return to normal Sci-Ryan: Odette? Are you ok? Odette: Yeah. something Your sister wasn't telling you to let go of the camp. Sci-Ryan: She was talking about you letting go of the magic of the geodes. Odette Right? nods Sci-Ryan: All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever. Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Your sister was telling Bertram to... cover for you! Ryanosa Daisy: How do you and your Swan Princess friend know I was doing with the geodes? How do you know about the magic? Odette: Some of us can see things. Feel things. Because they and me have magic, too. to Sci-Ryan And so does he. And so do our friends. Sci-Ryan: Look. Ryanosa. Your sister is not wrong. I would say Twilight's line but, I'll let this tell you. out a tape recorder and pressed the play button Sci-Twi: Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it. pressed the stop button Ryanosa Daisy: Oh. Don't worry. I got this. And I will use magic to save my camp and this season of Total Drama: Island. I just need more power! reaches for the two geodes Sci-Ryan and Odette: Ryanosa, don't! Ryanosa Daisy: I have to! his magic to tie them up in vines Sci-Ryan: Oooh!! Odette! What is he doing!? Odette: He's about to grab the last two geodes he needs to make his necklace complete. two geodes float to Ryanosa's hand Sci-Ryan: Ryanosa! NO! Not your necklace! You do not know what they will do! adds the final two geodes to his necklace and transforms into a plant manipulating Gaia Everfree-like demon named Ryan Everfree Sci-Ryan: Oh my... Odette: Gosh. Ryan Everfree: Sorry, CPA Student and Swan Princess. But I know what I have to do. Like Gloriosa, I feel like we are not on the same page. So... and Odette struggle to break free Sci-Ryan: Ryanosa!! Ryanosa doesn't listen and uses his magic to close up the mine Sci-Ryan and Odette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! at the campsite Emmet: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Puffin? Where is Sci-Ryan and Odette? Puffin: Probably went to spend some time together. Sci-Twi: But they're gonna miss the challenge. Evil Ryan: Who cares if they miss it? Jean-Bob: I hope Odette is OK, Evil Ryan. We could start without them. Sci-Twi: DJ Pon-3 Whenever you're ready! Pon-3 starts playing music Crash Bandicoot: Ever since that Swan Princess adventure, Ryan. You had got used to your swan form when the spell is put on you. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But right now, we've got a dance off to win. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. I guess. don't notice Ryan Everfree is in the forest nearby. He floats off the ground and towards the campsite, brambles growing behind him. Snails and Snips hear a noise and notice Ryan Everfree Snips: He looks... different. Snails: Yeah. He looks... taller. Ryan senses Ryan Everfree Evil Ryan: Guys. Bertram T. Monkey: What is it, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: I can sense something. Evil Anna: Who? Unicron? Evil Ryan: Not him. Something even worse. Evil Anna: Like what? Evil Ryan: Like someone who can manipulate plants. Bertram T. Monkey: Like Ryan Everfree can? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Evil Anna: I'll stop this music.the record player scratching Heather: Why did you stop the mus- gasps Human Rarity: Oh, my goodness. Ryan Everfree: Attention, campers. Sorina: It's Ryan Everfree! Meg and Derek: HE'S REAL!! Flain: YIKES! WE ARE DOOMED! Gloriosa Daisy: Ryanosa? What are you doing?! Spikewave: That's Ryanosa? Codylight Sparkle: Are the Cyberlings crazy or are his feet not touching the ground? Matau T. Monkey and Human Pinkie Pie: Freaky Deaky. Ex-Terminator: That is very strange. Ryan Everfree: Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session at Camp Wawanakwa. Rianna F-Fiona: Where's Sci-Ryan and Odette, Ryanosa? Ryan Everfree: Around. Somewhere. But don't worry. his magic I got this! Everfree uses his magic to create a wall of brambles which destroys the newly built dock Human Rainbow Dash: Aw! Come on! We literally just finished building that! Daffy Duck: Welcome to my world. song We Will Stand for Everfree starts playing as Ryan Everfree continues to use his magic Ryan Everfree: I have waited for the day~ Bandicoot growls To send this greedy wolf away~ punches Crash aside Now the magic is my salvation~ Gather close in my protection~ We... will... charges his magic Sci-Twi: He's getting stronger! Ryan Everfree: Stand for Everfree!~ uses his magic as he sings and more brambles grow Bertram T. Monkey: screams Ryan Everfree: Behold the beauty of nature~ In all it's glory~ No need to fear the vultures at the door~ grows more plants as he sings Sci-Rianna: Hide! and some other campers hide as Ryan Everfree approaches the spa-hotel Ryan Everfree: Right here, you have me to protect you~ Within these walls of thorns~ grows more brambles in front of the hotel as Courtney tries to defend her friends For Everfree, forever more~ Evil Ryan: What do we do!? Madam Magianort: I don't know! Ryan thinks then an lightbulb appears above his head Evil Ryan: I got it! his Oblivion Keyblade Madam Magianort: Good thinking. Gloriosa Daisy: Let me help. an axe Matau T. Monkey: Me too! a chainsaw Evil Ryan: Magianort! Summon your Keyblade! Madam Magianort: Okay. so quickly start cutting the brambles but more grow back Evil Ryan: Hurry! Ryan Everfree: They have come into our domain~ Here to seal our camp in chains~ Matau T. Monkey: Oh no. Evil Ryan: Stay back! I'm well armed! he uses his magic and plants grab the thing they are holding Ryan Everfree: But we have held it for generations~ Madam Maginort: Hey! Matau T. Monkey: Come on! Everfree thrust his arm up and the vine copy the movement Ryan Everfree: This is just a complication~ We... will.... Evil Ryan: Ugh! Matau T. Monkey: HELP US! Ryan Everfree: Stand for Everfree!~ uses more magic and the brambles grow higher Flain: Oh no! Kaos (EG): This is not good. Ryan Everfree: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes